


fuk u trist

by hannielecter (Fish_and_Celery)



Category: Hannibal (TV), King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Crack, Deliberate Badfic, M/M, Reincarnation, Sexytimes, abandon all hope ye who enter, lemons lol, less sane than Hannibal and Will put together, there is no logic in this place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fish_and_Celery/pseuds/hannielecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Galhad remembers

Will woke up and saw a deer looking at him.  
Will was sad because he didn't like deers looking at him.  
Will gasped.  
Will remembered.  
Will was Galahad.  
When Will remembered his pants flew off into the sky and beyond, vanishing with a twinkle and a "ding" noise into a pocket universe.  
Will's leg hairs ripped themselves out one by one and followed, leaving the smoothest palest expanse not inhabited by a polar bear.


	2. hannbial remembers

Hanibal was in his study wearing a suit eating a people.  
Hannibal liked eating people  
Hannibal killed a random passerby who was being rude.  
Hannibal ate the person because it was a people.  
Hannbial gasped.  
Hannibal felt a pain in his side.  
A magical mongolian hat flew onto his head.  
The hawk awakened from its 40000 year slumber and flew to Hannibal.  
"Hello cutie" Hannibal said.  
Hannibal now knew that he was once the baddest bitch in Britain.  
and he now regained the secret to great hair so he could stop gelling in down all the time.  
Behind the hawk danced in a stream of woodland animals who worked their magic and soon Hannibal had the raddest braids ever.  
Hannibal finally realised that he ated people because animals are friend and hair dressers not food.  
Hannibal cried with joy,  
BUT THEN!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehehe i'm so evil sorry for cliffie but i couldn't resist


	3. missing u

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry angst lol

Hannibal remembered Galahad of the Shining Thighs.  
Hannibal was sad.  
"TristanxGalahad 4ever" he whispered, tears streaming down his face.  
Outside, the rain fell.  
"I'm sorry I left you, my beloved, I am so so sorry." He wept, sobs wracking his frame, his eyes wet and snot dropping all over his new hair and his gigantic windsor which totally wasn't compensating for anything.


	4. reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they are finally reunited!

Will thundered in on the back of a stag, wearing a very short dress with a thick waist cinching belt, leather boots, and no pants. "Hello Tristy" He said "LEGS! I meant, GALLLY!" Hannibal said with passionate joy. "Wait, HANNIBALL?" Will cried as he jumped off the stag and flashed enough thigh to momentarily blind hanibal. "WILL??" Hannibal cried too as he tried to close his eyes and look at Will's legs at the same time They stared deeply and passionately into each other's eyes.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afaird I have loved you for a thousand years_

_and I'll love you for a thousand more._

_  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon next chapter!!!


	5. lemon!!! don't read if you are underage!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> leomno as I promised ehehehehee first lemon pls R and R and tell me if it was okay

Hannibal carried Will upstairs to his gigantic yaoi bed in the masterbedroom.  
Hannibal ripped off all of Will's clothes.  
"Hanniebal!! I mean- Tristy?" Will called out in confused passion.  
Hannbal took off his own clothes more carefully, loosening his tie and slipping it over his head because he couldn't actually tie his tie himself and hanging his suit up because they cost more than Will's house.  
"My love" Hannibal sighed happily as he ravished Will.  
"Ahhhh!! AHhhh!! tRISTAN!!!! HANNIBAAAAAAAAAL!!!" Will screamed in passion as Hannibal thrust inside him passionately.  
"Gally!!!" Hannibal grunted in a manly fashion. "Oh Willrum, I have missed you so much."  
Will sobbed in joy, huge fat tears rolling down his cheeks.  
Hannibal licked them up, and kissed Will's eyelids.

*A few minutes later*  
"Will!! I'm c-cOMING!!!" hANNIBAL Yelled as his dick throbbed, then erupted furiously, emptying his ballsacks until it was flappy and empty.  
At the sensation of Hannibal's cum torrent, Will came too, sobbing and scraming a muffled "Hannibal!!!" into the psychiatrist's shoulder, his own cumtorrent shooting up to the ceiling and hitting the chandelier, making it swing aroun dangerously.

"I love you Hannieball" Will sighed  
"I love you too Will." Hannibal replied.  
cerulean orbs met chocolate(A/N: Are hanniba's eyes brown?) as they laid their souls bare to each other  
they kissed and fell into a blissful sleep


	6. happy ever after teh end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> final chapter

Will and Hannibal lived happily ever agter, but some times in winter, they would feel sad and Hannibal's wounds from when he died would hurt a lot, so they would have lots of happy comfort sex.  
Will soon gave birth to 5 boys which they named after their dead friends even though thy got teased at school a lot because of their names which weren't normal names.  
They also got married in a winter wedding at the place where Tristan and most of their friends died.

Tristan passed on his secrets to some of the boys, and they soon had their own woodland servants braiding their hair.  
The rest learnt the way of the milky thighs, able to blind a man at 50 feet and kill at 5.

They continued to love each otehr and practice swordplay and "swordplay' until they're really old and couldnt' get it up anymore  
and then they died, holding hands, happy knowing that this time they died together

The End

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo love hannielecter for all you at the stream


End file.
